This invention relates to a vehicle transmission which can be utilized as a transmission for a light vehicle such as a lawn mower for riding, a snow removing machine, an electric automobile or a forklift.
As the transmission of a light vehicle that runs at a low speed, such as a lawn mower for riding, a snow removing machine, an electric automobile or a forklift, use has heretofore been made of a gear type transmission of the type used in ordinary automobiles, as well as a rubber belt type transmission or a hydraulic pump motor type transmission.
In the case of the gear type transmission, not only the speed changing operation is cumbersome, but also, in the case of a light vehicle which is light in weight, the shock during a speed change becomes great, and this is undesirable.
In the case of the rubber belt type transmission, durability is low and moreover, the response during a speed change is not always good.
In the case of the hydraulic pump motor type transmission, the low efficiency results in a great power loss in the transmission portion, and this leads to performance of the vehicle (including fuel consumption).